This invention relates to a glass forming machine of the press and blow type in which a parison is first pressed in a blank mold by a pressing plunger and the parison is then subsequently blown to its final shape in a blow mold, and to auxiliary equipment for use with such machine. This type of machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,211 which issued on Oct. 30, 1934 to G. E. Rowe. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference in this disclosure in its entirety. A machine which is commonly used in the glass industry today and which substantially embodies the structure shown in this patent is known as the "Emhart H-28 Machine." This type of machine is a single table, continuous rotary motion machine having a plurality of individual forming units mounted for rotation about the axis of the machine. These machines have been available with different numbers of individual forming units such as 6, 12 or 18 sections. Each individual forming unit produces one glassware article for each complete revolution or cycle of the machine.